Seven Days
by YuukiChan95
Summary: 10 years later the guardians are not what you think. Tsuna is married but NOT TO KYOKO! Why Hibari hates Mukuro even more? Maybe it's because of Chrome. What is Gokudera's BIG SECRET? FIND OUT! MY FIRST FANFIC SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Sunday Part 1

Part I: Sunday

_Rise and shine residents of Namimori! Today is cloudy with heavy rain in the afternoon so students should hurry up their homework if they don't want to get bitten to death on Monday. Well to cheer you guys up here is the most requested song Boys and Girls. Peace out!_

The man sleeping woke up by the sound of the song. _Ugh do they have to play that loud song early in the morning?!_ He closed his radio clock alarm, getting up from his bed. The man kept wondering if he should just go back to bed or go to work. _Well it is Sunday, so no work today._ But then he realized that he have his other job to go too. _Man, I'm gonna kill Tsuna. _He got ready for his job, putting his black suit with his purple shirt, ironing and putting on his tie. As he went to the car his second in command have already brought it up.

"Kyo-san I've already washed and fueled your car and here is your coffee." Tetsuya Kusakabe greeted, handing him his coffee.

"Black?" He asked. Tetsuya grinned with a yes. The man then drove off to his next destination.

_Midori tanabiku namimori no. _"Hello?" He answered "Who is this?"

"Relax Hibari! It's me Ryohei!" He answered.

"Ryohei? Didn't you died?" Hibari asks. Hibari haven't seen Ryohei in two weeks when he was in Italy so he just assumed.

"DIED!!!! I DIDN'T DIED! I AM ALIVE TO THE EXTREME! So are you picking me up?" He said.

"Yeah , I'm in the front."

"Oh, I see you!"

"Then get in."

The grayed-hair man was at door waving at Hibari.

"Okay so who is next?" he asked.

"We have been carpooling for five years and you still don't remember?" Hibari asks. "You really are stupid."

They arrived at Yamamoto's sushi bar where Yamamoto was waiting outside.

"Yo! Have everybody been?" Yamamoto asks with his usual big smile.

"Good. We are going to Hayato's place then to Tsuna's. You remember my rules? No eating or drinking in my car." Hibari demanded.

"But you're drinking coffee!!' Ryohei whined.

"It's my expensive Lamborghini." Hibari shots back. Yes it was expensive. Dino and Tetsuya chipped in to buy this for a birthday present for Hibari. Ryohei loves the shotgun seat. It was so comfortable you can sleep through an entire car accident and not even notice it. Ryohei turns on the massaging button.

"Oh, I'm in heaven." He smiles, getting comfortable in his seat. Yamamoto gave him a mean look since he always wanted to sit in the shotgun massaging chair but Ryohei always beats him.

Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep

"Oh shut up! Ow why my head hurts?" The octopus-head man screams, waking up.

"It's call a hangover Hayato."

"What the fuck-"

Three men were beside Hayato's bed. Hayato' eyes were blurry so he couldn't really see their faces. _Orange shirt is holding some of my clothes, Purple shirt is handing me coffee and Blue shirt is just standing there._

"Okay, Ryohei help him up"

"Sure , god why he is so heavy!?"

"Aren't you a boxer? Shouldn't you be used to heavy people?"

"Yamamoto and Ryohei shut up and get him to the car."

"HAI!!"

As they were driving, Ryohei was giving a stern lecture to Hayato.

"Octopus head! You have to stop with the drinking and the partying!"

"I'm a rock star. I think that in the job prescription." Hayato retorted.

"You don't have to be serious about your cover job. Tsuna just told us to get normal jobs aside from the mafia," Ryohei said, "I mean I'm a professional boxer, Yamamoto is in the major leagues-"

"Also running my father's sushi bar" Yamamoto added.

"Okay yeah and Hibari here has the worst cover job ever!!"

"It's not that terrible. I like being in charge." Hibari mentions.

"I feel sorry for Lambo."

Hibari just give Ryohei a smirk which kind of scared Ryohei. They arrived at Tsuna's house. It was a mansion on the rich neighborhood of Namimori. It been five years since Tsuna moved out of his mom's house. His mansion was so beautiful especially the garden. It was a tiny version of the Vongola Headquarters in Italy. At first Tsuna didn't want to move out but his wife later convinced him. As the guardians of the cloud, the rain, the storm and the sun entered the mansion, Tsuna was already in the lobby.

"Hey everybody. How was your morning so far?" Tsuna say happily.

"You're awfully chipper today Tsuna. What happened? Your wife's pregnant?" Ryohei asked.

"Ryohei that is a personal question and juudaime she's not pregnant right?" Hayato added.

"No, she's back from Italy." Tsuna replied.

_Wait, Lady Juudaime is back?_

"Hello boys." A beautiful woman says. Gokudera looked at her. _Lady Juudaime was so pretty. Her long brown hair was tousled so beautifully. Her Valentino dress fitted her perfectly._ Hibari saw the look Gokudera gave to Lady Juudaime. Before Tsuna was going to look at Hayato Hibari hit him so he can knock out that look from his face.

"Oh, um lady Juudaime how was your trip?" Hayato asked nervously.

"It was alright. I couldn't hang out with my brother that much but I saw Xanxus." She replied.

"Really then you must have saw Squalo! How is he?" Yamamoto asked.

"He's ok along with the rest of the Varia," She added, "Well anyway I have to meet with Nana-san so excuse me."

"Aren't Kyoko and Haru going too?" Tsuna asked. Lady Juudaime gave him a look.

"Do I have to hang out with them? You know I don't get along with them. They are so weird." She said.

"And you're normal Lady Juudaime? As I recall you were in the mafia since the day you were born." Hibari mentions. Lady Juudaime also gave him a look.

"They have a diet and eat cake only once a month but on their "cake days" they gain the weight back. It seem stupid to me." She said.

"Okay then but you should try to get along with them." Tsuna suggested. Lady Juudaime then agrees with him and kisses him goodbye. Hibari saw Gokudera cringes. Once or twice a week the Guardians excluding the mist have to meet at the base or Tsuna's house to come up with a plan to defeat the Millifiore. Unknown to them, Tsuna and Hibari have already come up with a plan but there's no point to tell them.

"I say that we crush the Millifiore!" Ryohei suggested.

"Ok but they have the Mare rings and we destroyed our Vongola rings so they have an advantage." Gokudera explains.

"But we have heart!"

"And the Millifiore family has more people than us and probably more technology."

"Ok we're going die!"

"How optimistic."

"How about we worry about this later since my meeting with Byakuran is on Friday morning." Tsuna said.

"Hai Juudaime!"

"Kiss-ass"

'What was that?! I'll kick your ass."

"Fine let's fight to the extreme!"

"You guys don't fight!"

"Don't listen to Yamamoto. Hayato bite him to death."

"GUYS DON'T FIGHT!!"

After the lecture from Tsuna and how they shouldn't fight they calm down. After the "meeting" was over they left to go to the base.

"Wait Hibari can I talk to you for a second?" Tsuna asks. Hibari nodded and waited for everybody to leave.

"You have everything in place?"

"Yes Tsuna," Hibari say, "Are you sure you don't want Hayato to know. He's already suspicious of you."

"Just make up a story."

"Are you sure? I make up very good stories."

"Yeah just make it believable for Hayato."

"Your funeral."

"Hibari I trust you with this mission. Don't screw this up."

"You chose me because I'm heartless."

"That you are. You have no feelings."

"True. Goodbye."

_It's true that I can care less about people dying but still anything that threatens Namimori will get destroy. It has been five years since I had felt anything._

It was lunchtime and the guardians were eating at their usual spot. It was shocking that Hibari always join them for lunch and even carpool with them. After 10 years Hibari grew close to the rest of the family and even hung out with them. He still argues with them but he cares for them. But Hibari was still a lone wolf keeping his distance especially after what happened.

"Guys big news!" Ryohei said eating his lunch.

"You finally found your brain." Hayato joked.

"NO. Not that. I'm gonna propose to Hana!" gleams Ryohei.

Everybody except Hibari spit out their drink.

"Are you crazy!?" Hayato screams.

"Congratulation Ryohei." Yamamoto said.

"Yeah Kyoko help me with the ring. It's a five carat diamond. Isn't it nice?" Ryohei says showing off the ring. "Are you jealous? Not of the ring I mean."

"Nope Ryohei. I haven't found the right girl yet." Yamamoto explains.

"I don't need marriage," Hibari says. "It brings nothing but destruction." Everybody look at him.

"Well of course Hayato don't want to get marry. Why should he give up his womanizing way of life?" Yamamoto says.

"Yeah! He is the Dr. Shamal but can actually get a girl." Ryohei added.

"I feel that I'm getting insulted and complimented at the same time." Hayato says.

"You are." Hibari whispers.

"Wait a minute. Isn't that Ipin and Lambo?" Yamamoto asks pointing across the street. "Oi Lambo Ipin! Over here."

"Hey everybody." Lambo greeted.

"Hello Principal Hibari!" Ipin greeted happily. Hibari say hello back to her.

"Ipin shouldn't you be at home doing your homework." He asks.

"Oh, don't worry! I've already finish it!" She replies.

"As expected from my top student. Lambo what about you? You are probably nowhere near done." Hibari says changing his tone of voice.

"I get on it later." Lambo says. Hibari gave him an evil look. "Go home and do your homework or I show everybody your naked baby pictures."

"How did you get my naked baby pictures um…like I have any Ipin I don't." Lambo frustratingly said. _What are you trying to do Principal Hibari?! Are you trying to embarrass me in of Ipin?!_ Lambo gave him a look and left. Ipin follows but gave her goodbyes.

"Are you trying to ruin this guy's life?" Hayato asks.

"It's what he gets. You know how many times his five year old self come during school? A lot. Thank god teenagers are retarded." Hibari says.

"Does that mean you were stupid when you were a teenager?"

"Take that back or I bite you to death." Hibari threatens.

"Anyway guys as I like to continue to chat I have to go to work." Yamamoto suddenly said.

"Oh crap! Me too! I'm teaching a boxing class." Ryohei mentions.

"Thank god I work at night." Gokudera sneers. "Oh tonight I'm doing a show so you better come!"

"Don't you do one every night?"

"Just tonight, Monday and Wednesday this week."

"Ok see ya!"

Gokudera looked at Hibari. Hibari knows that look. It's the what are you not telling me look. _Midori tanabiku_ "Hello?" Hibari answers quickly but not like he was grateful. "Ugh bucking horse what you want?" Hibari left the table and pay his share and quickly got out before Gokudera can say anything.

"Oi I got the picture of the thing following you in Italy." Dino says.

"Thing? Don't you mean a person?"

"It was an owl."

"An owl?" _That could only mean Mukuro. What is he doing following me? Is she involved?_ As people was walking by Hibari spotted a girl in the crowd. She was far away but he knew it was her. Their eyes met. Instead of saying anything she just wave at him. He didn't know what to do. It has been five years since he saw the face of Chrome Dokuro. _Chrome, you're back._


	2. Sunday Part 2

Sunday Part 2

Hayato Gokudera was laying on his couch thinking. He is the right-hand man of Tsuna but he feels as if he is not as close to him as he was before. _Lately Juudaime had been meeting up with Hibari. What is up with that? Is he hiding something from me? He should tell me. Am I not his right-hand man?_

"Yo Gokudera-san. Where did you want the boxes at?" A man asks.

"Oh, just put it in the beer cases Ren." He replies. Hayato was looking around the room. A picture of him, Tsuna and Lady Juudaime caught his eye. The picture was taken five years ago when Tsuna and his wife first started dating. Hayato remember that. Tsuna met her in Italy. At first Tsuna was shy and didn't know how to ask her out but he got the courage to do it. He was so happy for Tsuna but unknown to Tsuna Hayato had eyes for her too.

"Hey Gokudera-san, that's a pretty picture. Who's that girl? Is she your girlfriend?" The man asks, pointing to the picture.

"WHAT! UM, NO! She is just a friend!" He says denying it.

"Yeah but you want her to be don't you?" Ren suggested.

"Whatever. I see you later." Hayato say still pissed off of what Ren said.

Five minutes later

"Hi Hayato!" Someone says behind Hayato.

As impulse he attacks the person behind him. It turns out to be Lady Juudaime.

"Lady Juudaime! I'm sorry! I didn't know it was you." Hayato apologizes.

"Hayato stop apologizing. I'm not that easy to beat. As I recall who got you in the Vongola family?" She asks.

Hayato remembered. It was her. In a trial mission Hayato was in a fight with a rival family. He could've defeated the boss easily but he failed the mission in order to save someone passing by. Unknown to him it was Lady Juudaime and she was the one who convinced the Vongola to take him in.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Juudaime's mom?" Hayato asks.

"Yeah but Kyoko and Haru was there too. For some reason I think that they don't like me." She says.

"Don't worry. They are probably jealous of you." He replies.

"Yeah that's true. Anyway can I ask you for a favor?" Lady Juudaime asks.

"Anything for you." Hayato says.

"Ok well Tsuna have been acting weird lately but he doesn't tell me anything so can you find out for me?" She asks sweetly. That look on her face made Hayato worry. Juudaime never keep secrets from her so what's going on now. There is only one person he needs to ask. That was Hibari.

Yamamoto was standing in front of his father's grave. Yamamoto has regretted not saving his father in time.

"Hey Pops. It has been a while. Sorry that I haven't visit you lately. I was in Italy for a couple of months. Pops, if there was a way to turn back time and change everything I will make sure you don't get killed because of me." Yamamoto says to the grave, placing flowers on it, "Well at least you're with mom." As Yamamoto was about to leave he spotted someone.

"Hey Hibari!"

"What do you want?"

"Um…nothing. So why are you here in the cemetery?"

"I don't have to tell you."

Yamamoto didn't say anything. He knows that look on Hibari's face. It was the same look he had when his father died.

"Well anyway are you coming to Hayato's show tonight?" Yamamoto asks.

"And see a bunch of my students partying late at night. Ok I go." Hibari grins with an evil look on his face.

It was six o'clock and everybody was at the 2759. 2759 was the club Hayato owns. It was a club for people in the mafia but it grew popular in Namimori so everybody was welcome expect for rival families.

"2759? Hayato-ni you should really change your club's name." Fuuta says.

"I have this club for three years. If I change it now everybody will get confused." Hayato retorted.

"Yeah but Hayato-ni if you keep the name people will think more of your relationship with Tsuna-ni." Fuuta replies.

"Me and Juudaime have a strong relationship. I'm his right-hand man!" Hayato yelled. Fuuta cannot believe that the smartest man in the Vongola can be this retarded.

"Yo Hayato! Can I get a table for two?" Ryohei asks.

"Sure is Hana coming?"

"Well duh, who else will I be eating with alone? Are you implying that I am cheating on her!?"

"No." Hayato saw Yamamoto and Hibari come in. _Hibari is here. Good timing now I can ask about Juudaime._

"Oi Hibari I need to talk to you."

"Fine but later." Hibari says. As it got darker more people came. It was a lot of Namimori students and some of them got scared when they saw Hibari. Hibari was sitting at the bar so he can make sure that no student will get alcohol.

"Man. Hibari-san is at the bar now we can't get drinks." Lambo complains.

"Don't worry. We don't need to drink in order to have fun." Ipin assures him. "Come on lets meet up with our friends. Gokudera-kun is performing soon.

"Yeah but I want to be alone with you." Lambo says quietly so Ipin doesn't hear.

Hana, Kyoko and Haru arrived at the club. Ryohei immediately hugs Hana embarrassing her in front of Kyoko and Haru. When Haru saw Hayato she blushed. She had spent two hours picking her outfit to impress Hayato. She was looking more adult-like, wearing a strapless back dress and a peacoat with black pumps. She was sure that this was the outfit to wear.

"Gokudera-kun good luck on stage." Haru says still blushing.

"Haru. How many times do I have to tell you to call me Hayato. We know each other for 10 years." Hayato suggests.

"Yeah but only your girlfriend should call you by your first name. And I could-" Haru replies, blushing more but couldn't finish her sentence.

"Hey Hayato it's time for you to get on stage." Ren says.

"Hai I'll be right there." Hayato says leaving to go on stage. "Hello ladies and gentlemen. I'm Gokudera Hayato and I'll be singing for you tonight." Hayato started to sing his hit song Boys and Girls. The crowd went wild. Teenage girls were screaming and dancing including Ryohei. Hibari couldn't stand the noise and went outside. He was outside loving the peace and quiet. For a while he felt that someone was following him. It could only be one person.

"I know you're there so you can come on out Chrome." Hibari yells, glances at the shadow in the corner. To his surprise Chrome came out in front of him. She has apparently used her illusions to cover her tracks.

"Long time no see Kyo." Chrome says walking towards him.

"Don't come any closer." Hibari threatens holding out his tonfas. "Why are you here? As I recall you're dead to the Vongola, traitor."

"You know I can't die that easily. I'm in Namimori because I have orders from Mukuro-sama."

"Oh then can you and that bastard switch so I can bite him to death."

"Stop acting like a serial killer. Besides Mukuro have infiltrated the Millifiore base so I haven't spoken to him in days."

"Well at least he is good for something. Then you don't need to be here. You're not welcome here since you left us to break Mukuro out but failed and also those two losers are both dead. You're not really smart Chrome."

"I have my reasons." Chrome says. Hibari notices that her expression changed.

"Well if you're staying you might as well stay at a hotel. Tsuna cannot know you're here since the Millifiore are killing off Vongola and its connections. Millifiore think that you died five years ago. Well we can use that to our advantage."

"Thanks and by the way you should give up that lone wolf act. I know the real you Kyo." Chrome says leaving into the crowd.

"I show you my real self and yet you still chose him." Hibari mutters. As Hibari was going back inside he saw Tsuna's car come up.

"Eh, Hibari? Why are you outside? I thought you were inside." Tsuna says getting out of the car.

"And you're late. Where's your wife?" Hibari asks.

"She is at home. She's talking to her brother."

"No wonder you're late."

"So you told Hayato yet?"

"No I'm still thinking of a lie to tell. It needs to be very convincing. How about an affair?"

"WHAT?! An affair? Hibari that's too much!"

"Yeah but the question is with who?"

"That is not the point! I don't want to have a fake affair!"

"Ok then you have a better idea because we can't tell him our real plan."

"Why can life be easier?"

"Then we wouldn't be in the mafia Tsuna."

"Ok then so who's my "mistress" and it have to be believable."

"Hmmm well don't worry about it. I take care of it."

"I'm thinking about regretting this decision."

After an hour of performing, Gokudera was exhausted. The water Haru gave him didn't help either. He saw Tsuna come in with Hibari behind him. _Great now it's the time to ask._

"Oi Hibari didn't you say we can have this talk now.?" Hayato says walking up to them.

Hibari grins. "Perfect timing Tsuna has something to tell you right Tsuna?"

"Yeah can we go somewhere private?" Tsuna asks. Gokudera noticed the look on Tsuna's face. Something was up.

"Ok now it is quiet…Hayato I have something to tell you and I don't want you to hate me for it."

"Juudaime I can never hate you." Hayato pleads.

"I'm….cheating on my wife." Tsuna says uneasily. The moment Hayato heard that his whole world was crashing down. _Cheating? But Juudaime will never do that it has to be a lie!_

"Ok with who then?" Hayato asks. Tsuna's face became more uneasy. He couldn't think of what to say.

"He's cheating on Lady Juudaime with Kyoko Hayato." Hibari says bluntly. The whole room went silence. The look on Tsuna and Hayato's face was priceless. _Now I get it. Juudaime still have feelings for Kyoko. But for Tsuna to have an affair? Something is fishy. Well she did say that Tsuna was hiding something from her. What should I do? It's natural for mafia bosses to have mistresses but I've never suspected Juudaime. I guess people are the same after all._

"Juudaime I will keep this secret. I understand why you couldn't tell me in the first place but let me tell you something. If you hurt lady Juudaime I will never forgive you." Gokudera says before leaving.

"Well that went well." Hibari added. Tsuna just gave Hibari a look.


	3. Monday

Monday

It was Monday morning in Namimori. The smell of coffee was high. Adults were going to work. Students walk and gossip to school. The birds were chirping. Little children were playing. Everybody was getting ready to start the day expect……

_Ugh, I don't want to go to school. I didn't finish my homework so Hibari-san is going to kill me. And today is Monday and that day is when…_

"Lambo! Shouldn't you get ready for school?" Tsuna's mom asks.

"No! I'm sick so I can't go to school today." Lambo cries, not getting up from his bed.

"Lambo are you sure you're sick?" Ipin asks. Lambo looked over his cover. Ipin was standing next to his bed and her face was exactly three inches from Lambo's face. Lambo blushes at the sight of this. Since Lambo wasn't responding Ipin guesses that he was going to skip. In times like this there is only one person to call.

"Hello Hibari-san. Can you come over, Lambo is planning to skip." Ipin called.

Hibari grins, "Really then, don't worry go to school I be right there."

_So Lambo is indeed my first snack of the day. How delicious._

_

* * *

  
_

_Hmmm what is that smell? Is it Doritos? It smells like nacho cheese. I guess I have some then….._

"Good morning Lambo." Hibari says deadly. Seeing Hibari's face made Lambo panicked. "So why are you not in school?"

"Um…I think today my younger self is going to come so there is no point for me to go since it cause trouble for you." Lambo mentions. He was right. Five year old Lambo always come every day DURING school hours. This always cause trouble for Hibari so he made Lambo have independent studies but he still have to go to school."

"That's it? That is the lamest excuse I have ever heard. Oh I remember today is Monday. That's the day when Ipin get a confession. How about it Lambo? Why don't you be the lucky guy today?" Hibari says getting Lambo out of bed against his will. Hibari forcibly took Lambo out of the house with Tsuna's mom not doing anything but says goodbye. When they got to school everybody was laughing at Lambo for getting lectured by Hibari. Ipin went up to Lambo.

"I warned you that this will happen if you don't go to school." Ipin say nicely even though she was the one who call Hibari.

* * *

"Tsuna-ni how is your morning so far?" Fuuta asks.

"Oh it's great. Do you know where my wife is?" Tsuna says.

"No. What? Do you guys have marital problems?"

"Um…no. It just that I don't know how to talk to her-wait why am I telling this to you? I'm older than you."

"Yeah but Tsuna-ni you can't tell this to Hayato-ni."

"Yeah I know because he is her best friend too."

"Sure let's go with that."

"Fuuta what is that supposed to be?"

"Hey everybody!" Yamamoto greeted. Tsuna and Fuuta turn around. Yamamoto was carrying three boxes of sushi for lunch. "I have spicy tuna, shrimp tempura roll and also the good stuff, sake."

Tsuna looks at him. "Isn't it a little early for sake. It's not even twelve."

"I know but Gokudera might want some." Yamamoto added. "If he is coming I just hope he is not hungover."

* * *

Gokudera Hayato: Kind of hungover.

"Ugh maybe I shouldn't have shots last night." He mutters to himself._ Well it was to help me cope with Juudaime. That stupid baka! What if he get caught? Lady Juudaime will not let him go nicely._ Hayato was forced to get out of bed because there was a knock on the door. To his surprise it was….

"Hello Gokudera-kun! I brought bagels and coffee and I wonder if you want to have some." Haru says nervously.

"Okay…why are you here?" Hayato asks suspiciously.

"Just for coffee." Haru gleams. Hayato let her in but what Hayato was wearing make Haru blush.

"Gokudera-kun why are you shirtless! You shouldn't dress like that in front of a lady!" Haru yells.

"I was sleeping….excuse me for being shirtless…I guess I go change then if it bothering you that much." Gokudera says, tired and walking lazily to his room.

"Wait-" Haru say but Gokudera couldn't hear her. _Oh, Gokudera-kun doesn't need to change but still….WAIT! Why am I blushing! _ _I should just tell him how I really feel. Maybe he feels the same way I mean he invited me inside of his house in the morning. Ok then that's it! I'm going to tell him how I feel. Gokudera-kun no Hayato I…._

"So what kind of bagels you got?" Hayato asks. He noticed that Haru was in a trance.

"What? Um…well just the regular kind!"

"Huh?"

"It's nothing!"

"Well what do we have here?" Bianchi asks, wearing her googles.

"Bianchi! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Italy?" Hayato reminded her.

"That's on Saturday. What Hayato, do you want some alone time with your girlfriend?" She sneers.

Hayato's face changed, "Ew! Me and Haru? No!"

Bianchi looks at Haru. Haru felt hurt by Hayato's comment. Hayato notices of what he had say and feeling guilty, left the house by going to buy a pack of cigarettes.

He was sitting on the park bench with the box of cigarettes. Gokudera always knew how Haru really feels about him but he didn't want to admit it.

Looking at his cigarettes he said "Heh, maybe I should quit smoking."

"I agree. It's bad for your health." A familiar voice says. Hayato looks up. It was Lady Juudaime.

"Lady Juudaime!" Hayato yelps, getting up to greet her. Hayato was staring at her when she was getting them crepes.

"You still like chocolate right?" She says handing the crepe to him.

"Thanks. Shouldn't you be somewhere?" Hayato asks. Looking at her face "Wait don't tell me that you're skipping? Lady Juudaime this is a shocker! How can the little kids look up to you now?" He sneers.

"Oh shut up! I'm sick of hanging out with housewives whose job is to just cook, clean and raise the children. It's getting on my nerves." She says.

"Well of course you hate this. Maybe it's because you're raise in the mafia. You can't let go?"

"Of course I can't! I used to be a hit man you know? But you're lucky to be a boy Hayato." She says, changing the tone of her voice.

"Oi what's with the emo scene?"

"Nothing it's just that girls in the mafia was raised to be bosses' wives. Women don't have that much power. Even the 8th Vongola boss had trouble handling the family. All because she was a girl half the family couldn't trust her. What does that say about me?"

"Lady Juudaime you're special. You will always be known as the Ace Striker of the Vongola, not as Juudaime's wife to me."

Lady Juudaime smiles at him. "Nice words rockstar."

* * *

"Tetsuya I want to you to not tell Tsuna that Chrome is in town." Hibari orders.

"Yes sir but is that wise? We need all the guardians to fight the Millifiore." Tetsuya added.

"Did I ask for your opinion? Leave now or I bite you to death." He glares. Knowing that Hibari will actually do it, Tetsuya left the room, passing by Chrome. Chrome gave him a warm smile.

"You should be nicer to him. He is your loyal follower." Chrome says.

"Don't tell me what to do Chrome." Hibari says.

Chrome walks up to him "Kyo I have to something to tell you."

Hibari looks at her face. It was quite serious._ What could it be? Is it about Mukuro? Maybe it's her apology for what happened five years. Well I don't need it. But still…._

"Hibari-san!" Lambo yells running to the room. Hibari panicsand turn around but Chrome is already gone.

"Shit." Hibari turns to Lambo. His face shows of his anger. "Lambo. Today really is your unlucky day."

* * *

"Jeez Hibari! You can't go around beating up Lambo." Ryohei yells.

"Yeah if Hayato didn't come in sooner Lambo would've die."Yamamoto mentions.

"Too bad I was early." Gokudera mutters. "Stupid cow."

"Lambo are you alright?" Tsuna asks. Lambo nodded. Hibari apparently broke Lambo's arm and gave him a black eye.

"It was his fault. He was in the way of something important." Hibari says.

"That's it?" Gokudera look at him. "I have more reasons to beat him up but you don't see me doing it.

"Anyway Lambo weren't you going to ask me something." Fuuta asks.

"Um..yeah but Hibari beat me before I could ask him where you were at." Lambo replies. "Well anyway can you give me some lady advice?"

Everybody look at Fuuta. Fuuta who have never had a girlfriend couldn't possibly answer this question. Fuuta looks at the others in plead of help.

"Umm Lambo why are you asking Fuuta? Why don't you ask someone who actually has a girl?" Ryohei says.

"Yeah you're right! I shouldn't be asking Fuuta."

"Yeah you ask m-"

"Gokudera can you help me?"

"Huh!?" Hayato says. Ryohei's face dropped. "Don't ask him! He is a player! Ask someone who is in a committed relationship." Ryohei yells.

"Yeah you're right."

"See then my adv-"

"Tsuna what is your advice?"

"Don't ask Tsuna!!!!!!!"

Everybody look at him. "Why not? He IS married." They all say.

"Come one everybody let's not fight." Tsuna says. "Why don't we all give him a piece of advice."

"You must do everything she says." Ryohei says.

"But have a mind of your own. It's good to have differences." Yamamoto added.

"But don't be too different. Remember that your personality must go well with hers. It's can't clash." Tsuna says.

"But Tsuna-ni you are so different from Lady Juudaime." Fuuta mentions.

"Yeah but ours personality goes well with each other."

"Lambo you must always compliment her and don't act all stupid." Gokudera says. "And also take her to places she will like."

"If Ipin gets pregnant then you are a dead man." Hibari glares.

"You guys cannot give out advice." Lady Juudaime says.

"Hey honey. You're back early. How you know we were at base?" Tsuna asks.

"You guys are loud even underground. Well anyway my advice to be brave. No girls like a coward. But don't worry Lambo. Ipin will fall in love with a guy like you." She says.

"Thanks Lady Juudaime." Lambo says.

"Yeah love can be strange sometimes." Tsuna says, looking at his wife and so was Hayato.


	4. Tuesday

Tuesday

A tired Hibari walks to his kitchen, thinking of ways to have a certain person kill. He pulls out his Namimori mug and pours his black coffee. As he sips into his coffee, he could sense a certain person watching him from behind. He puts his mug down and grabs the newspaper.

"Chrome." He says throwing the newspaper at her.

"Thanks." She smiles as she catches the paper. "Are you drinking that black coffee again….and with ice?"

"Yes, I like it that way. I don't see how it concerns you in anyway."

"But why ice with your usual black? Can't you just drink it like normal people?"

Hibari ignores her comment and proceeds back to his coffee. "I like black, it matches with my heart….you should know what I mean….now if you excuse me I'm late for a meeting."

As he left the room, Chrome silently turned back to reading the newspaper sighing, "I guess he's still mad about it."

* * *

"What do you consider your greatest weakness?" Lambo asks.

"Well I am a bit shy." Ipin says.

"A bit? Ipin, stop stressing. You're going to be great at the interview. How hard can it be to work as a ramen delivery girl?" Lambo says, sitting on top of Ipin's bed. As Ipin stands up from her chair she put her hands on her hip.

"Well excuse me but some people can't afford to go to college okay future boss of the Bovino Family!!!!!!" Ipin angrily retorted. Lambo shut up. Ipin is too scary to mess with when she's angry.

"Ok…calm down…so…um…where's Mama?" Lambo nervously says changing the subject.

"Mama? Oh well she and Papa left to Italy this morning." She replies.

"Wait…are you saying that we are home alone? That it's just the two of us?" Lambo says.

Ipin just look at him. "Well yeah."

* * *

"Hey you guys. Why are both of you here in front of Tsuna-ni's house with suitcases? As I recall you both live at the old house." Fuuta mentions staring at both them.

"Lambo says that it's inappropriate for two teenagers of the opposite sex to stay home together." Ipin says.

"Well you know this is Tsuna-ni's house. I can't have guests over. I mean Lady Juudaime is so scary. I'm lucky enough to live here." Fuuta says with a scared look on his face.

"Don't worry. Lambo and Ipin can stay here. It's my house too," Tsuna says walking up to them, "I think I can convince my wife." Everybody's faces were happy.

Five minutes later

"Are you crazy making Lambo stay here with Ipin!" Ryohei screams, running to the entrance shaking the living crap out of Fuuta.

"Yeah Tsuna you should know of teenagers and their hormones." Yamamoto adds.

"Well if Juudaime is okay with then I guess I am. Wait does Lady Juudaime knows of this?" Gokudera says.

"Let's worry about that later. I guess everybody is here then." Tsuna says looking around the room with everybody.

"Hibari is not here." Ipin says.

Ten minutes later

"What is this? A sleepover?" Hibari glared at Tsuna. Tsuna look around the living room. There were sleeping bags for everybody matching their flame colors. Fuuta was getting snacks and Hayato and Yamamoto was setting up the XBOX 360.

"Well if it is a sleepover, we might as well have everybody here." Tsuna says.

"Wait-are you telling that everybody is coming? That would mean" Hayato gulps.

"Hey everybody! Eh! Is this a sleepover?!" Haru asks walking in.

"Tsu-kun, I brought over the movies you wanted." Kyoko greeted.

"Tsuna what did I tell you about grouping near me? I guess I have to bite you to death." Hibari smirks. Hibari looks at Tsuna's face but then he notices Lambo and Ipin sitting next to each other. "Well I guess I bite you next time. Lambo stay five feet away from Ipin or I bite you to death." He says walking up to Lambo.

"Whew. I dodged a bullet there." Tsuna says.

As everybody got settled Ryohei stood up. "Alright people for this slumber party…"

"This is not a slumber party." Hibari glares. "Grown-up men and women do not have slumber parties together. You hear me? Don't associate me as a slumber party guy. You got that?"

"Ok then. We are going to start with laser tag. Who want to be in my team?" Ryohei asks. Everybody's faces just look the other way, not wanting to be in Ryohei's team. "Oh come on!"

Team Marvel

Tsunayoshi Sawada as Juudaime

Hayato Gokudera as Wolverine

Takeshi Yamamoto as Deadpool

Lambo as Thor

VS.

Team DC

Ryohei Sasagawa as Superman

Kyoya Hibari as Batman

Ipin as Wonderwoman

Fuuta as Martian Manhunter

Haru and Kyoko are the spectators.

"How come I am the only one without a superhero name?" Tsuna asks looking at the paper. "I want to be Captain America."

"Juudaime is Juudaime so don't worry!" Hayato says, giving him a thumb up.

"You can be Captain Juudaime." Yamamoto suggested.

"Ew why am I in the same team with the boxing idiot?" Hibari glares at the paper ripping it to little pieces.

"Lambo too bad we are in different teams." Ipin says.

"Yeah but Hibari-san doesn't want us to be in the same team." Lambo says looking at Hibari who looks like he was going to bite him to death.

"Ah Hibari-san is the batman. Wow. It's like a perfect match." Fuuta says.

Everybody look at Hibari imaging him in the batman costume and saying "I'm the Batman."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OMG IT'S FREAKING HILARIOUS!!!!" Ryohei laughs uncontrollably.

"I bite you to death." Hibari glares holding up his tonfas.

"Jeez those people are going to lose. Look at them arguing." Hayato says, getting out his Sistema C.A.I. "Juudaime I'm going to kick ass in laser tag."

"You do know that you play laser tag with guns Hayato." Tsuna mentions. Hayato's face drops and so the rest of the guardians. "Wait don't tell me you all didn't know that!?"

"I was going to fight with my sword." Yamamoto says.

"I'll fight with my fists!" Ryohei exclaims.

"I AM using my tonfas PLUS my cloud box. Or I bite you to death." Hibari threatens.

"Well Ipin and I were going to use the laser guns. We're not that stupid." Lambo says.

"Ok then let's start the game!" Fuuta says.

Everybody was in battle mode.

Team Marvel was in the first floor. Tsuna and Gokudera were in the living room. Yamamoto in the lobby and Lambo's in the kitchen. Meanwhile Team DC was in the second floor.

"Ok Hibari here's the plan. We both charge a full on attack while Ipin and Fuuta go around and sneak up on Tsuna." Ryohei says.

"Don't tell me what to do. I can easily beat them." Hibari replies.

"This is not regular fighting like we always do. THIS IS LASER TAG!"

"Can you stop yelling? Tsuna-ni is going to find us." Fuuta pleads.

"Gotcha!" Yamamoto says, shooting at them.

"Shit you bastard!" Ryohei yells, getting out his gun but he was too late. As he held up his gun Yamamoto sliced it in half with his sword. _Bang!_ Ryohei is out but so was Yamamoto. Yamamoto turns around to see Fuuta holding up his gun.

"You shot me! Hmm I guess you are not as innocent as I thought." Yamamoto exclaims.

"Takeshi-ni you and Tsuna-ni don't know but I am in the Vongola Laser Tag Team." Fuuta smiles.

"Really but I did." Gokudera says, behind Fuuta. He shot Fuuta at the back of his head.

"Oh I'm guess I'm out. Goodbye forever Namimori." Fuuta says dramatically falling to the ground.

"You're not really dead you know." They all said.

_Bang!_

"Shit! I'm out!" Who shot me?" Gokudera screams.

Hibari smirks, "I did. Now Tsuna is the only one left." Everybody look at Hibari.

"Isn't Lambo playing too?" Ryohei asks. Ipin just shrugs.

Tsuna was still downstairs, waiting for Gokudera to come back.

"He is taking way too long. Wait don't tell me he got kill?"Tsuna says to himself.

"Hmm I found you Tsuna." Hibari smirks, standing at the doorway. "Get ready. I bite you to death. Holding his tonfas up, Hibari was getting ready to fight. Tsuna was determined to beat him. As he is the only one in his team left it is his duty for Team Marvel to win. Everybody was watching from upstairs. Gokudera was cheering for Tsuna, yelling Juudaime. Fuuta was still pretending to be dead. Ryohei and Yamamoto were eating popcorn. Ipin, who was still alive, was sitting on the stairs, bored to death. Tsuna and Hibari charged at each other but before they attack something happen…

"Um what you guys doing?" Lady Juudaime asks. She was standing in the lobby, looking at Tsuna with a look on her face.

"Honey you're home!'

"Lady Juudaime!"

"Man, can you come back later? I'm in the process of killing Tsuna."

"Are you weirdos having a sleepover?" She asks.

* * *

A bored Chrome was laying down on the couch. Looking at the ceiling for hours can be totally boring. Especially if you have her and Mukuro both looking at it.

"Chrome shouldn't you do something more productive." Mukuro asks.

"Like what? I can't exactly go anywhere. So I'm just relaxing. It had been a while since I have a day like this." Chrome replies.

"Doing nothing?"

"Um…yes and talking to you."

"Chrome…I"

"So find anything at the Millifiore Base?"

"Nothing yet but don't worry I find the blueprints soon. I need to be cautious."

"I wouldn't be surprised if they knew you were there. They might kill you."

"I'm not one that get kill easily."

"Yes but I am. I always need you to come and save me."

"Chrome I will always be there for you no matter what. You will find your strength. As I recall you are not the Chrome I met ten years ago. You are different…stronger kufufufu you really had grown up."

"Ha you say as if that's a bad thing!"

"You should really tell Hibari the truth."

"Yeah if he listens to me."

"There's no risk in trying."

"True but…"

* * *

"God you guys are weird! No wonder you're a perfect match for a Vongola. Reborn is good." Lady Juudaime says, sipping her drink.

"Yeah so can they sleep over?" Tsuna asks nicely.

"Sure but why sleep on the floor? We have guest rooms."

"It's more fun to have everybody sleep here."

"Even Hibari?"

"Yeah…even…Hibari."

"Jeez Tsuna you don't have to force yourself. Besides I'm not staying." Hibari says.

"Eh!! Why not?" Fuuta asks.

"Seeing all of you dampen my will to fight."

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention, Tsuna, about the plan the alliance came up with." Ryohei says.

"Tell me later. How about today be the day where we can forget about the Millifiore and go back to good old days." Tsuna says.

"Which good old days?" Gokudera asks.

"Oh I don't know. How about when we all became friends? In Namimori Middle."

"I am not your friend." Hibari glares.

"I didn't meet you yet." Lady Juudaime says.

"Oh. Well let's just pretend."

"Tsu-kun, me and Haru are going to cook. Would you like to help?" Kyoko asks to Tsuna's wife.

"No thank you." Lady Juudaime says. Kyoko and Haru then went to the kitchen. Everybody look at Lady Juudaime.

"Why didn't you say yes?" Tsuna asks.

"I don't like to cook and besides…why is it only the girls cooking? What are they trying to say that only women have to cook?" She replies. "And Tsuna you know I don't LIKE them."

"But you should at least try. They are my friends." Tsuna suggests.

"They may be your friends but I don't want to be friends with your first love and Hayato's stalker."

"Haru is not stalking me! I think…" Hayato says.

"Never mind that you should make friends with girls. I mean you get along with Ipin." Tsuna mentions.

"Ipin is in the mafia. I get along with people in the mafia. So if you want me to get girlfriends I need to know female hit men."

"Well there's Chrome but I guess she's out." Yamamoto says.

"Chrome? Isn't she the mist guardian?"

"Oh yeah you never met her. Yeah she disappears before I met you." Tsuna says.

"Really…so what happen?"

"Well she and Mukuro's gang…you know of Mukuro and his gang right? Well anyway they tried to break Mukuro out of prison. They failed and after that we haven't hear from Chrome so she could be dead but so far we know that she is alive from a picture."

"Ok you got a picture of her?" Hayato handed her a picture of Chrome. Chrome who was 18 at the time was wearing her long hair down and wearing a traditional kimono. It was apparently New Year Day as you can see people in the temple in the background. In the left hand corner of the photo you can see Hibari in the crowd. Chrome was smiling and so was Hibari. It wasn't a big grin but a faint smile. The look in Hibari's eyes was different. It looks like he was happy.

Hibari, who was piss off from hearing Mukuro's name, left the room for some air. Lady Juudaime saws this.

"Did Hibari dated Chrome?" She asks.

"Um…what?" Tsuna says.

"Oh come on, you can tell me. Did Hibari dated Chrome. I saw that look on his face."

"Ok then if I tell you promise to never speak of it again."

"Ok I promise."

"Well where can I start? Five years ago Hibari and Chrome were secretly dating. Only a few of us knew. Hibari was so in love with her that it's shocking to believe."

"Yeah but Hibari didn't want to share Chrome with the man he hates, Mukuro, so he told her to choose and then days later he got his answer if you know what I mean." Yamamoto says.

"Yeah it must have hurt him so much. Chrome was the only person he was close to, the one who he opens his heart to...well kind of. But what I can't believe is that he was going to propose to her." Gokudera adds.

"What?!" Everybody says.

"Yeah, he got a ring and everything. But she chose Mukuro so he hates him even more."

"Wow that kind of sucks." Tsuna says. "To lose the girl you love to another man who you hate must be terrible."

"Yeah but how would you feel if the guy you lost to is your best friend?" Yamamoto says looking at Gokudera.

"Yeah it probably sucks." Gokudera replies.

* * *

Meanwhile the girls were cooking in the kitchen. When I mean girls I mean Haru and Kyoko. Haru was slicing vegetables while Kyoko was cooking the beef. Kyoko was thinking of asking Haru a question but couldn't bring herself to do it. She wonders if it was either rude or stupid to ask.

"Um…Haru can I ask you a question?" Kyoko asks.

"Eh! What is it?" Haru replies.

"Well I know this is stupid but do you know Tsu-kun's wife name?" She laughs. "Oh my god I can't believe I'm asking you this. It just that I know her for a few years but I never knew her name! Everybody calls her Tsu-kun's wife or Lady Juudaime. Even when they were dating I call her Tsu-kun's girlfriend or I just avoid her name!"

"Oh my god me too! I never knew her name! I thought that it was rude to ask. I mean she is nice but she is so scary! I mean even Tsuna is scared of her! How can you be scare of your own wife?!" Haru also started laughing.

"Yeah but from what Oni-san tells me their marriage was arranged. Since Tsu-kun is the Vongola Boss he needs to have a suitable wife so his father chose her. But Tsu-kun seems to be in love with her. I mean she is so pretty!"

"Yeah I heard that she was a famous Italian model. But it's too bad. At first I've always thought Tsuna will marry me!"

"Really? Huh I thought you like Gokudera-kun?"

"Well I do now but when I first met Tsuna I liked him."

"Well I support you and Gokudera-kun."

"Thanks!"

Hibari who was in the hallway can hear what the girls are saying. He smirks when he hears of what they were saying about the boss's wife and Hayato.

"Too bad they don't know the truth about Lady Juudaime. I wonder how they would feel if the girl they lost to is actually one of the strongest Vongola fighters. Right Ace Striker?" Hibari looks at Tsuna's wife.

"Please Hibari I'm retired. Call me by my real name. Jeez Tsuna's friends are so loud. They would've been terrible hitmen. Probably get kill in the first mission." She says standing across from Hibari who was making sure she was in distance.

"Yeah you are probably right Madeline Mariotti." Hibari smirks.


	5. Wednesday

Wednesday

Wednesday is officially the most boring day of the week. Since it's the middle day of the week that is when students are already sick of school and can't wait for break and adults are either too tired from working or can't wait to party on the weekend. Well let's see the mafia schedule goes completely different. They schedule meetings on how to defeat their rivals. They argue, fight and then drink. Well that's for the men. The women are completely different. Instead of Friday, Wednesday is the day for brunch, where the wives meet and gossip about their husbands.

"Do I have to go?" Madeline says sipping her ice latte. She gave Tsuna a look. He could tell that Madeline don't want to go and deal with Kyoko and Haru.

"Bianchi will be there." Tsuna says nervously. Even though _many_ people are scared of Madeline, Tsuna is kind of scared of her too. Well he is not that scared of her like he was with Hibari ten years ago. Tsuna was scared of her because of three things.

1. She was a cold blooded killer for the family.

2. Her family, her dad was the ninth generation storm guardian and she is the great-great-great granddaughter of the second generation Vongola boss.

3. She has influence over the Varia. Xanxus and Madeline are close since they were young even though Xanxus was frozen for seven years. Yes it is shocking to believe.

Sure these are not really reasons to be scared of Madeline but it's all Tsuna could think of as an excuse for his friends. He looks at his wife eating her breakfast. She's not like Haru and Kyoko. She has a different air around her. Maybe it's because she is a foreigner or she's not like any of the girls he had know all these years. Madeline doesn't diet or eat sweets. She plays video games and is a much better ping pong player than he is. She understands what it's like to be in the mafia since she grew up in that environment. She doesn't need anyone to save her. She is very different.

"Tsuna, Tsuna hello honey are you alive?!" Madeline yells hitting her husband.

"Ow! That's hurt!" Tsuna says.

"Why are you dazing off for?" She asks.

"Um I was thinking of you." He replies politely. Tsuna can see his wife blushing.

"Awww that's so cute Tsuna-ni!" Fuuta says walking into the room with the laundry.

"Well, anyway I have to go to hell on Earth. Goodbye!" She kisses Tsuna.

-

"Today I will convince Juudaime to stop his affairs." Hayato says to himself. He was sitting on the chair waiting for everybody for brunch. Gokudera had been in a lot of stress due to Tsuna and Kyoko. "They were so close last night." He remembers that after dinner Tsuna and Kyoko was talking in private. Hibari says it was nothing to worry about but Gokuera knew better.

"Hey Hayato, I'm the only one that came?" Tsuna arrives in his car.

"Yeah everybody is going to be late." He call backs.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Tsuna asks sitting the the chair opposite of Gokudera.

"Juudaime you need to break off your affair with Kyoko."

"What?"

"You're ruining your marriage! I know I'm speaking out of line Juudaime but I'm only doing this because it's in your best interest."

"Ok Hayato I have to tell you the truth. I'm not cheating on Maddie. Hibari made up that lie."

"What? Then why did you lie to me?"

"Because for certain reasons I cannot tell you."

"But Hibari knows right? Juudaime you should tell me I'm your right-hand man."

"That is why I can't tell you. As my right-hand man you are to take care of things when I'm gone. I need someone to protect Maddie."

"Lady Juudaime can take care of herself. Even I know that."

"Yes but if I tell you it might affect your judgement."

"Like how?"

"I can't tell you but I need you to trust me on this. You're my best friend. I need you to not know so that way you can protect Maddie."

"But Juudaime!"

"No buts. Maddie is pregnant that why I want her to have protection. I only trust you to protect her."

"I understand…wait…did you just say that Maddie is pregnant?"

"Oh well we don't know yet but she have an appointment this afternoon."

Hayato's face changed. By learning that Maddie might be pregnant changed Hayato.

"Oh Juudaime!!!! Maddie is…you are…you're getting a kid!!!!!!" Hayato exclaims. "Don't worry! Your kid is going to best! I will spoil it until dawn. Oh my god I'm so excited!"

"Yeah I thought you might say that. Anyway don't tell anyone else ok. This is a secret."

"Don't worry Juudaime. I will carry this to my grave!"

"Take what to my grave?" Yamamoto asks.

"Nothing. Only Juudaime's right hand man knows baseball nut."

"Ok then." Yamamoto shrugs.

_I don't know what I was thinking. Juudaime is nothing like my bastard father. I can't believe I doubted him. I don't have the right to be his right hand man. But I know now and I will work even harder to be his right hand man._

Brunch. It was the word that Madeline dreads since she was five. Every since she was little her mother brought her and her twin brother to brunch. Sure the food was fantastic but the drama was omg. Then when Madeline was a teenager she went to brunch with the rest of the mafia teens. It was even more like hell. She skipped the brunches along with Xanxus and hung out with the ninth. Then she met Gokudera and forgot all about brunches. But then she met Tsuna. Brunches came back when Haru and Kyoko mention it. Tsuna's mother joins them and Bianchi too but Haru and Kyoko. Oh my god they talk and eat way too much. Yes Madeline loves to have brunch with Tsuna and his family but not with Haru and Kyoko.

"Yummy! This cream cake is so delicious! This carrot cake is good too!" Haru says gleefully. She was stuffing her face with the cakes. So was Kyoko.

"Yep, this is so delicious. What do you think Bianchi-san?" Kyoko asks.

"This is good cake. The tea goes well with this." She replies. "Madeline you're not eating cake?"

"No…I don't like sweets not much." Madeline mentions. "This omelet is very good though." She looks at Kyoko and Haru. They were looking at each other. She could tell that they just realize her name was Madeline. _Wow. What a bunch of losers._ "Nana is in Italy right?"

"Yes she left yesterday with her husband." Bianchi says. "So how are you, Madeline?"

"Oh I'm good. Well anyway I got to go. I have an appointment." Madeline says leaving.

"She doesn't like me." Kyoko says. "She always avoids me."

"She doesn't hate you. She doesn't know how to communicate with people who are not in the mafia. It's just her nature so don't worry about it." Bianchi suggests with a smile.

-

"So what the big secret?" Ryohei asks.

"Nothing!" Gokudera says.

"Boxing idiot did you propose to Hana yet?" Hibari asks changing the subject.

"No…I will soon…anyway why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"I can skip…well lunch is boring I'm going home."

"Wait Hibari you're supposed to call someone for that purchase?" Tsuna asks.

"Oh yeah but the glasses guy says it's not done yet. Stupid employee."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's nothing Ryohei. It's a present for Lambo." Tsuna says.

"Yeah so mind your own business!" Gokuedera shouts.

-

Chrome was eating her pizza she had delivered. Since she can't go outside even though she can put on an illusion to change her appearance Hibari and even Mukuro told her to stay indoors. She was looking around Hibari's living room. It was quite traditional yet modern. She looks at the pictures of Kyoya when he was growing up. He didn't look so innocent like most kids should be. There was one photo of him and Tetsuya when they were nine. It looks like a birthday party with Tetsuya crying. Another one caught her eye. It was Kyoya with his mother. He didn't smile. He was just glaring at the camera.

"Doesn't Kyo-san look so different now than he was as a kid?" Tetsuya asks.

"Oh Tetsuya-san it's you. Yeah but you're the only one who grew up with him. I wonder how you guys are still friends beside the fact he beats you up." She says, looking at him.

"Well I highly respect Kyo-san when we were growing up. He was always strong. He never back down. He even saved me a couple times when we were kids."

"How noble of him." She smiles lightly.

"You think so but then he forced me to be his second-in-command."

Beep, beep, beep

"No Chrome-san! Don't answer the phone!"

"Hello?"

"Who's this?" Someone says. Chrome never heard this voice before. There was a chance it could be the Millifiore but why would they call here? Making sure the person doesn't recognize her she changes her voice to Hibari.

"This is Hibari Kyoya. Who is this?"

"It's me. Everything is set for Friday." The man says hanging up.

"My my who could've that be?" Chrome smirks.

"_Chrome-san_." Tetsuya cries.

-

In the park bench like always Gokudera was playing his guitar to the birds. He wasn't an expert on playing the guitar but he was decent. At first he was against playing it since he knows how to play the piano but Tsuna said that it look cool on him so he started to learn. He knew how to play a couple of strings from Madeline before he met Tsuna but he never took time on it.

"Hey rockstar." Madeline calls to him. She was waving to him from the crepe stand. She was wearing her old punk clothes from when she was younger. Her plaid clothes and her nickname for him reminded him of the good old days.

"Wow Maddie aren't you supposed to be 24 not 14 years old?" He sneers.

"Well I found my old clothes and couldn't help myself Hayato. Do I look the same?" She asks.

"Nope you have gotten more beautiful." Gokudera replies.

A little touched by his words Madeline wanted to break off the tender moment. "Are you saying I wasn't pretty before!?" She yells being flustered.

"No Maddie you were always beautiful…since the day I met you."

"Well Hayato making a move on a married woman is a serious offense. You need to get a girlfriend."

"Nah I don't need one."

"What about meeting the love of your life?"

"What makes you think I haven't met her yet?"

"Then what's stopping you?" Before Gokudera could answer Haru and Kyoko spotted them and went up to them. Haru was suspicious of Hayato and Madeline together. Wondering why Gokudera is alone with Tsuna's wife made Haru a little bit angry.

"So where's Tsuna?" Haru asks looking around.

"I don't know." Madeline nonchalantly says.

"Are you supposed to know where _your_ husband is?" Haru says putting her hands on her hips.

Smiling, Madeline replies, "I don't keep a lease on my husband. You see the trick here is to not be a total stalker and if you knew that you might actually be married."

"At least I'm not a slut."

"At least I'm not retarded."

"At least I dress my age."

"At least I got trendy clothes."

"At least I'm a good cook."

"At least I'm not a mindless girl stereotype who only good for being a housewife."

"At least I'm not an anorexic model _oops I mean_ former model…has been."

"Don't mess with me."

"Bring it! You're just an ex-model! You don't know how to fight!"

"You know it's really too bad that you never met the young me. You would've been so scared."

"Of what? Your long nails?"

Recalling Madeline's days in the mafia Hayato stops her. He put himself between Madeline and Haru making sure they don't hurt each other.

"Stop this stupid fight. Maddie I take you home." He gives Haru a disappointed look.

"Fine you're not worth it." Maddie looks at Haru. Hayato saw her face. It was the face she used to make when she really want to kill someone. I mean literally kill someone. He grabbed Maddie's hand and walked off to the opposite direction.

"Don't you have to go to the doctor's today?" Hayato asks.

"I've already went. Wait how do you know that?" Madeline stops him in his tracks.

"Juudaime told me so are you?" He gleams.

"Wait he told you!?" Maddie shouts.

"Of course! I'm his right hand man!" He defended himself.

"Now he is going to be embarrassed!"

"Wait you're not pregnant Maddie?"

"Nope." Tears were going down her face. Hayato hugs her tightly.

-

He understands what she's going through. Maddie and Tsuna had been married for a few years now. Since Maddie is the wife she has to give the Vongola an heir. But she wasn't able to since her miscarriage. A year after they were married Madeline was six months pregnant. She could barely walk by then so Hayato always accompanies her when she goes out but then that one Saturday change everything. They were shopping for baby things like clothes and toys. Madeline forgot her cell phone in the store so Gokudera went to get it. As Madeline was at the corner waiting for the walk sign someone was behind her.

"How far along are you?" A man asks.

"Oh six months!" Madeline replies cheerfully as she turns around to see the man. When she saw his face she was in shock. The man was last person she wanted to see.

"Too bad you can't defend yourself anymore Ace Striker." He smiles. As the truck was coming straight by, the man pushed her. Unable to move because of the baby, the truck hit her. Gokudera came out and saw the crowd. He raced through the crowd to find Madeline on the ground unconscious. Hoping it wasn't her he saw the worst. He looked around the crowd and spotted a spiky white-haired man smiling. When he looked again he was gone. He knew that it could only be that guy.

At the Namimori Hospital Tsuna and the rest of the guardians was in the waiting.

"Mr. Sawada?" The doctor asks.

"Yes. That's me." Tsuna says. Gokudera could tell that Tsuna was worry and the tone of the doctor's voice only made it worse. They went to talk in private and when Tsuna came back he was crying. Madeline survived but the baby didn't. When Tsuna asked if she remembered anything Madeline said that she was pushed but she doesn't remember the face of the person who did it. Since Gokudera was with her, he felt responsible for the loss of the baby. But everybody say it wasn't his fault but he always felt guilty.

-

"Don't worry. It's okay. You and Tsuna can live without children." Hayato calmly say.

"I know but still…why can't we?" Maddie cries.

"Who knows? You know if you stop trying a child will come soon. It happens to a lot of people." He reassures her.

"Thanks but that's not going to happen no matter what." She says.

"Tsuna loves you with or without a kid. You don't have to stress about it." Hayato mentions.

"Yeah you're right. You're always there for me Hayato." She smiles.

"Of course I am. I will never leave you or Juudaime." Gokudera replies. _I will never leave your side…_

-

A tired Hibari came home wanting a bottle of sake to chug down. Concern about Chrome's health, he wonders if she ate that pizza he had Kusakabe delievered. He went into the living room and spots Chrome on the couch. She was sound asleep, cuddling to herself as the cold air was coming by from the open window. Hibari sighs by the clothes she was wearing.

"It's cold and you're just sleeping in a tank top and a miniskirt." He chuckles.

"Well I guess it can't be help." Hibari took off his suit jacket and places it over Chrome's body. When he did that Chrome smiles which made him smile.

"I guess some things never change." He mutters.

It was two hours later when Chrome woke up. She notices Hibari's jacket on her. Wondering if Kyoya was still in the house she went to his room. She found him asleep in his bed. It seems that Hibari was too lazy to change so he just lay on top of the bed and fell asleep.

Chrome was wondering if she should wake him up but she knows what will happen.

"If you have something to say then hurry up and say it." Hibari commands.

"I'm sorry to wake you up." Chrome says.

"I was already awake so what do you want?" He asks.

Chrome looks at Hibari with kind eyes. "I'm sorry for leaving without an explanation."

"Well you left so you can't change what you did. But I understand why you did what you did. You love Mukuro don't you?" He asks.

"Yes I do." She replies. Hibari looks down, frowning. "But I love you too." He looks up, surprised of her answer. "I left because of a promise."

"What promise was that?" Hibari looks seriously at her.

"I'm sleepy goodnight!" Chrome walks out of his room leaving Hibari speechless.

"Hey don't go all serious on me then joke around!" Hibari yells. "God she is SO not the girl I met 10 years. She's trying to tease me…stupid girl." Hibari smirks. "I was wrong some things do change."

Chrome, who was behind the door, laughs to herself. Knowing what Mukuro would say to her she continues her laugh quietly. "Wow I guess Mukuro really did rub off on me. Maybe I should tell Kyo the truth." She looks back at the door. She smiles. "Nah maybe another night." She went back downstairs to go to sleep.


	6. Thursday

Thursday

"Maddie how long is it going to take you to finish packing?" Tsuna asks his wife who was surrounded by the piles of clothing.

"Well honey when you told me that I'm moving to the underground base you should've done that last week!" Madeline yells at him.

"But you were busy and I forgot to tell you." Tsuna wandered.

"Well I just need my important things like my clothes, hair dryer, curling iron, straightener, tampons, toothbrush, floss, my skincare regimen, hair products, belts, jewelry and hmm what else? Oh my laptop! How can I forget about that?" Maddie walks around the room to look for her laptop. "Oh find it!" She grabs her laptop that was under the bed.

"You don't have to pack everything. We have the things we need at the base." Tsuna says.

"I know but I'm a girl. Girls have many needs to take care of." Maddie tells him.

"I wonder how long the supplies will last." Tsuna mutters.

"Wait…I thought we're only staying there temporary." Maddie asks.

"No…we're living there from now on." Tsuna says unsteadily.

"WHAT?! Tsuna what the hell is the matter with you? You know that we have to pack everything in this house! All the paintings are expensive! So are the statues! Are you kidding me?! What if the Millifiore bombs this house?"

"I was hoping we don't get to that?"

"Oh god. Fuuta, get more boxes! We're packing everything in this house!"

"Oh man…no more packing please." Fuuta whines.

"Don't blame me…blame Mr. I hope we don't get to that!"

"Sorry Fuuta."

-

"Attention all students there are currently a serial killer on the loose disrupting the peace of Namimori…bastard…he have red hair and glasses. He looks like a nerd but don't assume. Nerds can be killers too. It's probably due to a lack of socializing. That's why you should be nice to everybody." Hibari went on not caring.

In the last meeting Tsuna was wondering how to deal with Irie. Gokudera suggested killing him but that won't do. Since Irie is involved with the Millifiore, the Vongola wants all of Namimori to be aware and be safe. People like Haru, Kyoko and the rest of the guardians' family are in danger so a cover up is good for the public.

_Scary…I can't believe that a serial killer is here in Namimori. You think Principal Hibari will kill him? Of course he will kill him, he's a Hibari. They're all killers._ Whispers were going around the school and bets were going up.

"AH! It's Lambo-sama!" The girls squeal.

"Great…hey Lambo." Ipin smiles. Lambo was standing in front of the gate waiting for her.

"Hey do you think they're dating?" A male student asks.

"No way Ipin told me that they're not dating. They grew up together." A female student replies. She hits her boyfriend who was staring at Ipin.

"So Ipin do you want to stay in and watch a movie?" Lambo asks.

"Sorry I can't. I promise Lady Juudaime I help her with the packing. She and Tsuna are moving into the base." Ipin replies.

"Oh…well that's ok. I guess I can come over then…to help Fuuta of course."

"Hey what are you two doing?" Hibari calls out. He was in his car, driving in the street with Kusakabe.

"Hibari-sama! We're just going to Tsuna's house." Ipin says.

"Really then I see you later then. Oh and tonight is a school night so don't stay up late." He drove away ignoring the people walking.

"Wow what a bastard. He didn't even ask us if we wanted a ride." Lambo adds.

"Well Hibari-sama hates crowding." Ipin states.

-

"What is going on here?" Yamamoto asks. He was staring the stacks of boxes in the hallway looking at Fuuta who was carrying a statue of the Vongola Nono.

"Ah Takeshi-ni can you help me load these to the truck." Fuuta begs.

"I thought Tsuna's not taking anything since we don't want to expose the base?"

"Tell that to Lady Juudaime."

"What was that Fuuta? You want to carry everything all by yourself? Well no one's stopping you. Have fun." Maddie says walking down the stairs to greet Yamamoto. "By the way don't drop anything, the statues and paintings are family heirlooms in the Vongola."

"Yes Lady Juudaime."

"You should be nicer to Fuuta. He's a nice kid." Yamamoto suggested.

"But where's the fun in that?" Maddie whines. Tsuna comes to the hallway with his laptop panting to the entrance.

"Yamamoto thank god you're here!" Tsuna gleams.

"Hey don't say that. Gokudera could be here. You don't want a repeat of last time right?" Yamamoto reminds him.

"It doesn't matter. Giannini called me. There's a message from HQ in Italy." Setting up the laptop, Squalo was on the other line waiting for Tsuna.

"Tsuna, HQ was attacked by the Millifiore hours ago. The Varia made it in time but we lost a couple of people. We're doing a search right now. So far the ninth and his guardians are uncalled for."

"Wait! My father's missing?!" Maddie yells.

"Yes but we found the 9th sun and rain guardian."

"What about my parents?" Tsuna demands.

"We have no clue. We need help with cleanup here so send one of the guardians over."

"I go." Yamamoto answers. "I didn't unpack my bags yet since I got back anyway."

"But you came back a month ago." Tsuna mutters.

"I go too." Maddie says. Tsuna looks at his wife. He didn't want her to go.

"Maddie no! It's too dangerous!" Tsuna cries trying to change her mind.

"Tsuna my family is over there. My father and brother could be dead."

"I know but…"

"Your brat of a brother is alright Maddie." Xanxus says appearing on the screen.

"Basilicum is okay. Thank god." Maddie sighed. She turns to look at Tsuna. "I'm still going. You can't go since you're the boss and the enemy might use this to kill you."

"But you're my wife!"

"That's why I'm going. As your wife I take care of the things you can't well beside Hayato."

Tsuna looks at his wife. He doesn't know how to answer her. Should he let her go or stay. Either way she will get hurt. But one thought convince him to let her go. "Fine but on one condition…"

-

Gokudera was in a deep sleep until a phone call wakes him up. "Man! Who could that be? If it's Yamamoto I'm going to kill him. Hello who is this?"

"It's me"

"JUUDAIME WHAT IS IT?! ARE YOU HURT? I UNDERSTAND THAT TODAY IS MOVING DAY BUT MADDIE IS NOT THAT CRAZY!"

"Umm no…HQ was attacked today and I need you to go to check up on things." Tsuna says. Hayato could hear Maddie yelling in the other line.

"HQ was attacked? Don't worry Juudaime I go right away."

"Maddie is coming too along with Yamamoto, Fuuta and Ryohei."

"And leave you alone?!"

"Don't worry I'm safe here. My comrades are hurt so I want you to tend to them. They need you more than I do."

"I understand. I leave in five minutes."

"Thank you Hayato. Also…take care of Maddie. You make sure nothing happen to her."

"You don't have to worry. I protect her at all costs." Hayato hangs up. Hayato quickly got dressed and rwent out the door. As he was walking Hibari was driving by.

"Hey loser, get in the car." Hibari orders.

"Why should I?" Hayato yells.

"We're going to the same place." Hibari say. "Also I know that you're in love with…"

"Ok ok I get in!" Hayato got in the car sulking. He can't deal with the fact that Yamamoto and Hibari know his secret and use it against him.

"Can I ask you one question?" Hibari asks.

"Do I have to answer?" Hayato replies. Hibari nodded.

"Why is Tsuna married to Madeline but you're not?"

"Shut up. That's none of your business."

"Really…everybody could tell that you're in love with her except for Tsuna and Ryohei of course."

"What about you? What's your deal?"

"I love Chrome but she chose Mukuro."

Hayato was shocked by Hibari's reply. He never thought that he would actually say it. "I knew Maddie since I was in the Vongola. I love her since I was 14 but I had no right to be in a relationship in that time."

"Dealing with your daddy issues?"

"No! I needed time to learn about myself. So I went to Japan and met Juudaime. I stay here while Maddie lived in Italy. We grew apart. I never visit her. I just called her a couple of times."

"No wonder you're not together."

"Yeah it wasn't until Juudaime went to Italy I saw Maddie again. Juudaime's wife was chosen so he went to Italy to meet her. He went by himself a couple of times. So when we all finally met her I found out that she was Juudaime's fiancée. I guess that I was kind of shocked. Who knows? If I told Maddie of my feelings earlier I would probably be the one married to her. But you can't change the past. What's done is done." Gokudera was silent for the rest of the trip. He personally never wanted Tsuna to marry Maddie but Tsuna was happy with her. So as his right hand man Hayato swallowed his pride and let Juudaime be with Maddie.

As Hibari drives into the driveway, everybody was waiting outside.

"Hey guys. So are you ready to go?" Yamamoto asks. "Ryohei is already at the airport.

"Yeah let's go. Hibari are you coming with us?" Hayato asks.

"No someone has to stay here in Namimori."

"Maddie be careful." Tsuna told her.

"Don't worry. Who do you think you're talking to?" Maddie replies.

"Bye Tsuna-ni." Fuuta says. Everybody left while Tsuna and Hibari stay behind. Hibari looks at Tsuna's face. He was completely scared but he knew that this was the best idea.

"I see you tomorrow Tsuna." Hibari says.

"Wait!" Tsuna cries. "Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Tsuna I'm not gay." Hibari answers.

"No not like that! Everybody is gone so I don't want to be alone. Besides tomorrow is my last day." Tsuna mutters.

"Fine, I take you to my place. There's probably room." Hibari says.

-

Hibari and Tsuna went to Namimori Inn. It was pretty big with its own spa and hot springs.

"You live in an inn?" Tsuna asks.

"Yeah my mother owns it. A lot of government workers come over with young women." Hibari gives an evil smirk. _Don't tell me that's how you took over Namimori!? _Tsuna panics.

Hibari who could tell what Tsuna is thinking says "That's not all. The Hibari Family is a group of menacing people. My mother ruled the high school when she was a student. Now all of her classmates work here in Namimori and still remember her being a tyrant."

"That's so scary."

"Hmm really…my grandpa ruled Namimori in fear before he retired to the coffee business in Italy."

"What is with your family? What about your father?"

"My father is dead."

Tsuna walks in the inn quietly. It was dark and empty. The place was clean and Japanese vases were shining brightly.

"Where is your mother?" Tsuna asks looking around.

"I sent her on a year-long trip. That way she won't be a target like I care." Hibari says.

"I think you do care. So where did she went?"

"China. I don't know why but she wanted to go there. Something about her youth and memories." Hibari throws Tsuna a card. "Your room is 208. There's food in the kitchen. You can go to the hot springs I really don't care. Don't wander around."

"Ok thanks." Hibari went upstairs leaving Tsuna alone. Walking up Hibari spotted Chrome in the hallway. "Tsuna is here so don't leave your room."

"Kyo is something wrong?" Chrome asks walking up to him.

Remembering his conversation with Gokudera, Hibari wanted to ask Chrome something.

"Why did you pick Mukuro over me?" Hibari replies.

Chrome stood still looking down. "I didn't I chose you."

"That's a funny way of showing it." Hibari walks away but Chrome stops him.

Looking at him Chrome says "Five years ago I told Mukuro that I wanted to be with you. He accepted my answer. He was going to let me go but Ken and Chikusa thought that I was a traitor. I was with him for five years and that's what they thought of me. So I promise them I would join them in breaking Mukuro out of prison. Mukuro advised me against it but I went anyway. That was the last thing I would do for Mukuro before I marry you. But it was a harder job than I expected. Ken and Chikusa died and I couldn't go back to you. So I went into hiding."

Hibari couldn't say anything. There were no words to be spoken. Hibari hugs and kiss Chrome telling her that she should've went straight to him.

Tsuna went straight to his room thinking. In his head memories of him were popping up. If it weren't for Reborn he would've never be who he was today. Thinking of Reborn made Tsuna sad. He regretted not saving him. It has been a long time since Reborn died. But he can't lose focus.

Tomorrow is the day. The day that will change everything. The fate of the world rests in his younger self's hands. Looking back he would've been so scared of something so big. As he recalls his younger self had already won the Vongola Rings in that time.

"The me of that time who holds the biggest possibilities…shall come soon." Tsuna says out loud.


	7. Friday

Friday

Hibari was having a nice sleep this Friday morning. When he opens his eyes he was hoping for a nice sight to see but instead he got…

"Hello Hibari." Mukuro says, lying next to him in the bed. Immediately Hibari punches him and got out of the bed immediately with his tonfas in his arms. Mukuro smirks, "Oh I'm hurt. I haven't seen you in five years and this is the welcome I get."

"Shut up Mukuro. What do you want? Where's Chrome?" Hibari asks.

"Don't worry Chrome's ok. I'm here because Chrome told you about what happened five years. Are you happy she chose you?"

"Well I beat you so that satisfied me very well."

"Make sure Chrome is not here in Namimori today."

"Why are you telling me that?"

"Because if she stays here she might get hurt. She is in link with me. I'm only worry about her. You, you can die for all I care."

"Fine I do it. Just leave." Mukuro nods at his request and transforms back into Chrome. Chrome was still asleep as Hibari can see. Hibari got dress quickly and went to get Tsuna. Tsuna was in the lobby waiting for Hibari.

"Are you ready?" Hibari asks.

"I have always been ready." Tsuna answers. Hibari drove him to the Millifiore Base. Tsuna was quiet throughout the whole ride. He was thinking of what will happen. Hibari senses the silence from Tsuna. He was quiet too, not wanting to disturb Tsuna. Tsuna was going to die today technically. The bullet is just a dying bullet but Tsuna was still worried. As they got to the base, Tsuna got up and opened the door. "Hibari?" Tsuna asks.

"Yes?" Hibari answers.

"Make sure that Maddie will be safe."

"She got Gokudera with her."

"Knowing him he will come straight to Japan after I die."

"Yeah even though he's in love with Maddie."

"I knew about his feelings a long time ago. I hope he will protect her."

"I wonder what your younger self's face will looks like when he find out that he is married."

"Yeah 10 years I think I was in love with Kyoko. Wait knowing this might change something."

"I thought we have to change the future."

"I know but still…make sure they don't anything about Maddie. Make everybody not talk about her."

"Ok sure. Don't tell them your secrets. I got it."

"Thanks Hibari." Tsuna looks at the watch as the time is coming soon. He took a deep breath before he went in. As Irie was waiting for him in the room, Tsuna only smiles as he know the fate of the world lies in his younger self's hands.

-

Meanwhile in Italy

"Everybody was accounted for Lady Juudaime." A hitman said.

"What about the ninth generation guardians?" Madeline asks looking at the paper.

"They are in the secret hideout Lady Juudaime."

"Good get out and find more survivors." Hayato walks in with two cup of coffee in his hands.

"You want your latte?" Hayato asks handing her the coffee.

"Thanks, god things have been hectic here. I can't believe that they would attack the family here. All the guardians were in Japan. It would've been much easier."

"How would that be much easier?"

"I would've done that."

"Of course you would."

"Hey guys you know where Squalo's at? I thought the Varia would be here already?" Yamamoto asks looking around the room only seeing Hayato and Maddie there. He gave a look at Hayato.

"I go find Turf Top. Yamamoto you want to help me?" Hayato says when he caught the look. When they walked out Ryohei was waiting for them outside with something to tell them.

"Hibari is calling us. He has something to report." Ryohei say hooking up the computer. Hibari appears on the screen. He was eating chicken teriyaki with fried rice. Kusakabe was standing behind him.

"Hey guys. Two hours ago Tsuna was killed by the Millifiore when he went to the meeting." Hibari was still eating his lunch as the guardians took in the news.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S DEAD?!! AND WHY ARE YOU STILL EATING?" Gokudera screams at the screen not wanting to believe that Tsuna is gone.

"Gokudera calm down. Screaming won't bring back Tsuna." Yamamoto says in his stern voice. "How come you weren't there? You're supposed to be protecting him when we were gone."

Hibari didn't answer. He was still eating his lunch as Gokudera got more pissed off. "Stop eating and tell us the freaking answer you asshole!!!!!" He screams.

"He went by himself he didn't want me to be there. So don't yell at me. Aren't you the one who is in Italy?" Hibari says sipping his drink.

"DAMN IT! I shouldn't had leave Juudaime's side. I should've stayed in Namimori."

"That's a lot of I should. But you chose to go so that's your fault."

"Calm down. Tsuna ordered us to go so it's all of our faults that he is dead. Gokudera calm down. We have to tell Madeline." Yamamoto says.

"For someone who is always screaming is quiet right now, Ryohei." Hibari sneers.

"Shut up. I'm also responsible for his death. Damn it! How could this happen?" Ryohei cries.

"We have to tell Madeline." Gokudera says. "We leave to Japan tomorrow morning. You guys got that?"

"Yes we do." Yamamoto says quietly.

"Oh when you guys come back I won't be here." Hibari says finishing his meal.

"What do you mean? This is no time for a vacation! This is a time of crisis!" Ryohei yells.

"Shut up boxing freak. I have to tell Dino about Tsuna's death." Hibari says. Actually Hibari was going to drop off Chrome at Kokuyo Land at the request of Mukuro but he can't them that. "Go to Namimori Park immediately like tomorrow afternoon exactly at 3 Gokudera."

"Why?" He asks. Hibari didn't say anything and instead hung up on them. Gokudera went back to see Madeline. She smiles when she saw him but saw the look on his face.

"Hayato what happen?" She asks walking up to him. Hayato clenches his fists not wanting to tell her. But he has to.

"Maddie I'm so sorry. Juudaime is dead." Hayato says crying. Maddie looks at Yamamoto and Ryohei who couldn't look back at her. She started crying when she realizes that they were serious.

"No it can't be!" Madeline cries. Hayato hugs her tightly not letting her go.

"I'm sorry."


	8. Saturday

Saturday

It was 7 o'clock in the morning in Italy. Gokudera was packing his clothes and he looks at a picture of him and Tsuna. Hayato stops himself from crying when Yamamoto came in.

"Hey are you ready to go?" Yamamoto asks.

"Almost. I'll be ready in a second." Gokudera says, going back to pack his clothes. Yamamoto left and ran into Ryohei in the hallway. They were both quiet not saying a word.

"I'm staying here to check up on things with Fuuta and Bianchi." Ryohei says quietly.

"You're not coming back with us senpai?" Yamamoto asks.

"I come soon…I just want some alone time…you know what I mean."

"I understand. Where's Madeline?"

"She's in her room. She didn't eat breakfast. I'm worried about her."

"We all are." Hayato says, standing at the door crossing his arms. "I go see her." Hayato went to Maddie's room and saw her lying down in her bed. He spotted the boxes of tissues lying around. "Maddie?" He asks. He sits on the edge of the bed touching her leg.

"I'm not going back. I can't." She mutters.

"But Juudaime-"

"He is dead so there's no point for me to go back. I have to stay here."

"Maddie…I don't want to lose you."

"Please leave." Hayato understands and got up to leave. When he was at the door Madeline began to cry again. Hayato almost went back in but Yamamoto stops him.

"Let her be. She has been through a lot." Yamamoto whispers. Hayato looks back at Maddie when he left.

"I don't want to lose you too." Maddie quietly says.

-

"Are you sure she's not coming?" Bianchi asks. She was looking at Hayato who was looking blue. "HAYATO answer me." Bianchi's face was close to him as she took off her goggles.

"Bianchi!" Hayato screams as he fell down to the floor. "No…she's not."

"Then be a man and get her. Aren't you in love with her?" Bianchi orders him putting her goggles back on.

"Why do people always use that against me?" Hayato yells at his friends. Yamamoto looks away smiling.

"You know what she's like. Didn't she try to commit suicide when she lost her baby? Imagine what WILL happen now that Tsuna is dead." Yamamoto says. Hayato's face changes, he then ran back into the house. "I think I exaggerated that a bit."

"No you got it perfectly." Bianchi says. Hayato opens the door, he was panting heavily. Maddie was shocked to see him.

"Hayato aren't you supposed to be gone already?" Maddie asks.

"Don't kill yourself!" Hayato begs.

"What…what are you talking about?" Maddie asks, she was confused about what's going on. Hayato took a deep breath and kisses Madeline. It was a long passionate kiss which made Madeline speechless.

"Hayato what are you doing?"

"Maddie I love you and I know you too well to know what's going to happen next."

"Hayato…"

"I know you think your life is over now that Tsuna's dead but still…I promise to protect you and I will do it, even if you never wanted to speak to me again."

"Hayato you're so stupid. I will always need you in my life. Why didn't you tell me how you feel sooner?"

"I don't know you were with Tsuna and I thought I lost my chance."

"I love you since we were 14. I just thought that you didn't love me back since you stay in Japan."

"I was stupid to not to tell you back then."

"You were but so was I."

"I promise you that when you come back to Japan it will be different. Things will change peace will come like Juudaime always wanted."

"I count on you for that." Madeline kisses Hayato as Yamamoto walks in.

-

"Yeah Hibari I'm telling you the truth. Gokudera FINALLY confessed to Madeline. It was so romantic. He was all like "Things will change…peace will come" all the stuff a girl would want to hear." Yamamoto says, talking to his cell phone. Gokudera looks at the window being embarrassed.

"Oh shut up!" Gokudera yells.

"I can't believe I missed that. Well give me the details when you come home. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon." Hibari answers.

"Sure see you later. So Gokudera how will you change things?" Yamamoto teased.

"Shut up! Che." Hayato screams.

"Well here's your stop." Hibari told Chrome. They were in front of Kokuyo Land, a sight Chrome has not seen in years. Chrome smiles "This brings back a lot of good memories!"

"Good memories? Are you sure? This place is a dump." Hibari smirks.

"Take care of the younger me Kyo." Chrome says.

"Wow were you going through my files?" Hibari asks. He went close to her.

"Well I was bored. Will you ever forgive me?" She says kissing Kyoya.

-

It was almost 3 o'clock at Namimori. Hayato went to the park to see Tsuna's coffin. He was wondering why his coffin is there but Hibari didn't give him an answer. Hayato stops in his tracks. How would he face Tsuna? He regrets how he wasn't there to save him. Hayato started to cry when memories of Tsuna and him were coming back to him. If it weren't for Juudaime he wouldn't be the man he is today. He would still be the brat he was 10 years ago. He then hears a noise near the coffin. He walks towards the coffin steadily as he calls "Who's there?" only to be shocked of what he saw.

Gokudera was in the presence of a younger-looking Tsuna who was sitting in the coffin. Young Tsuna looks at him as he was startled at Gokudera's sight. The only thing Gokudera could think of was "Juudaime!"


End file.
